LIBERACIÓN
by EWA GREEN
Summary: Un momento difícil y una decisión aún más difícil.


**LIBERACIÓN **

_El calor quemaba los cuerpos, la tensión se acumulaba en la espalda, las manos arañaban, las bocas mordían._

Me abrazo a tu cuerpo como un náufrago a su tabla, intento encontrar el final de tu espalda, pero es imposible, mis manos se funden en tu negro pelo, somos como la luz o la oscuridad, bien, y mal...tan distintos y tan iguales.

La gentileza fue olvidada hace mucho tiempo, ahora es el turno de ser fuerte, duro, salvaje, liberando los instintos que nos hacen peores que los animales, liberando aquello que deshace nuestra alma por dentro.

¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? No es lógico ni normal, intentamos enterrar el miedo en el cuerpo del otro, buscamos la esperanza más allá del cuerpo ajeno para acabar por encontrar nuestras miradas y descubrir que sólo tenemos este momento, nada más, fuera de estas cuatro paredes no hay nada más, ni principio, ni fin.

Es lo que más me aterra, despertar y ver de nuevo mi rostro aprisionado por esa máscara blanca, verte a ti cara a cara, pero tan lejos como el cielo del infierno, dos bandos donde no elegimos luchar y donde por azares de la vida estamos, peleando por los ideales de otros.

No es nuestra guerra pero no podemos escapar de ella.

Todo ha acabado, hace días de ello, la felicidad inunda las vidas de todos, es ahora cuando comienza mi pesadilla, me persiguen, vienen a por mí, lo sé, lo sabes, esto era predecible, no puedo escapar, no puedo huir toda mi vida, tampoco pienso permitir que arruines la tuya por mí, sería demasiado egoísta.

Tus sollozos se confunden con mis gemidos.

-No puedo…-susurras.

-Me lo prometiste.

-No, no lo haré- dijo determinante- podemos huir, empezar en otro sitios, puedo usar mi influencia, seguro que se nos ocurre algo, ellos tienen que entender.

-Si alguien ha de hacerlo, ese eres tú, no voy a pasar mi vida encerrado entre cuatro paredes en Azkabán, no me consumiré allí y tampoco dejaré que intentes sacarme de aquí para huir conmigo, poniendo tu posición en peligro...

-Podemos huir...- intentó de nuevo

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo...? -dije al tiempo que acariciaba tu cara y miraba tus ojos verdes.

No, no puedes saberlo, pienso para mí mismo, desearía poder encerrarte en una habitación para que nadie más te viese nunca, desearía poder arrancar los ojos a todos aquellos que te han mirado, desearía matar a todos aquellos a los que sonríes y te tocan, esto que siento me corre por las venas, fluye por mi sangre y alimenta todo mi cuerpo, no puedo pensar en nada más, soy un mortífago, un asesino, lo peor que puedo existir para nuestro mundo y tu, tu eres su héroe.

-Me da igual todo, no quiero fama y gloria, sólo quiero a la única persona que me ha hecho sentir humano en este tiempo, quiero tus ojos, tu pelo, tu ironía y sarcasmo, quiero levantarme y verte a mi lado, acostarme y ser lo último que vea- dijo ocultando su rostro en mi cuello casi como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

-Mi iluso Gryffindor ¿Aún no lo entiendes?- lo abracé y conforté porque en ese momento era un niño pequeño en busca de consuelo- lo nuestro estaba condenado siquiera antes de empezar, alguien como yo sólo te traería desgracia y llanto, mereces la vida que te arrebataron y yo no podría dártela. Tú quieres una familia, hijos y nietos, un trabajo y volver a casa por las tardes para tomarte una cerveza y charlar- río ante la estampa que se desdibuja en mi mente.

-Deja que yo decida eso- contestó aunque sabía que en el fondo mis palabras eran ciertas.

Labios suaves, labios tristes, besos de dolor y melancólicos, la gentiliza no cabía en las despedidas, era todo o nada y ahí a las puertas de una verdad demasiado dolorosa era mejor que el fuego consumiese el corazón hasta hacerlo pedazos.

Amor y deseo, muerte, destrucción, era ahora, la entrega total no del cuerpo, sino del alma, labios rojos, sangrantes, rebosantes de aquel líquido espeso y cá y dulzura, deseo, excitación, la manos arañaban la piel, buscaban debajo de ella. Dolor… era una agonía, pero el placer más dulce la acompañaba.

-Soy tuyo, todo tuyo- susurraba en su oído mientras él penetraba mi cuerpo- nunca de nadie más, tú el primero y el último.

-No me dejes, quédate.

-Estoy aquí- dije poniendo mi mano sobre su pecho- siempre aquí, contigo, cuidando de ti, guiándote.

-Tengo miedo-sollozó enterrando su cara en mi cuello de nuevo.

-No lo tengas, soy tuyo, posee mi alma como posees mi cuerpo, hazme recibir tu miedo, yo lo haré desaparecer- me lo llevaré conmigo- susurré mientras lo apremiaba a continuar.

Un baile frenético de nuestros cuerpos complementados, más, mucho más, la sangre fluía, pero era lo mejor, el rojo líquido nos envolvía, nos cubría. Gritamos hasta sentir la voz muerta, inerte, nuestros cuerpos, laxos y cansados continuaban unidos, sería la última vez, aquello era el final.

-Hazlo ahora-dije.

-Draco no- intentó de nuevo con la voz temblorosa.

-Ssshhhh- lo hago callar-hazlo, por favor, si no lo haces me suicidaré- le amenacé-.

-¡NO!- chilló abrazándose a mí- por favor, dijo abrazándose a mi cuerpo.

-Sólo tú tienes el derecho de matarme, soy tuyo y tú decides cuando, hazlo con mi varita- no quiero causarte problemas luego, sólo tú puedes matarme.

-Yo…

-Mátame antes que lleguen, no lo soportaría Harry, no soportaría que me encerrasen, la burla, juicios, más escándalo…déjame morir como me corresponde- le rogué-.

Las palabras apenas salían de su boca, de pie, uno frente al otro, cubiertos por una suave sábana blanca tintada de rojo ardiente.

-Estaré esperándote hasta el momento en que volvamos a vernos- le prometí-.

-Júramelo- dijo sollozante.

-Sabes que lo haré- dije acariciando su mejilla-pero a cambio tu me debes prometer que vas a vivir y tener esos hijos que tanto quieres, si tienes un chico ponle de nombre Scorpius, me hubiera gustado llamar así a mi hijo su hubiese podido- sabía que estaba siendo tremendamente egoísta y cruel, pero eso, era parte de mi naturaleza-.

Draco se abrazó a Harry y sujetó su propia varita entrelazando sus dedos con los del moreno a lo largo de la madera y nervio de dragón y fue en un susurro sollozante y entrecortado que su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, quieto, completamente laxo y en paz, el moreno lo sostuvo en brazos y sus lágrimas cubrieron las mejillas del rubio, era tan hermoso…aún muerto.

Ahora Draco era libre, libre de las cadenas de este mundo, libre para esperarlo y permanecer juntos, como siempre debió de ser.


End file.
